Thoughts
by Suki90
Summary: His Gohan had definitely grown, he was no longer the same child he consented so much to counteract his mother's demands. Now he was a man, and an affectionate father. His son was far from what he was. [DBSuper Ep. 78 little spoiler]


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragon Ball Super. All rights belongs to Akira Toriyama and TOEI.

 **Warming** : Dragon Ball Super Episode 78 Spoilers.

* * *

 **Author** : Suki90  
 **Series** : Dragon Ball Super  
 **Title** : Thoughts  
 **Original title:** Reflexiones

* * *

Silently and frowning, the strongest warrior in the 7th universe repeated over and over again in his mind the scolding that his eldest son gave him because of his carelessness and irresponsibility, as well as his relaxed way of thinking.

 _"_ _Dad... What have you done?" Gohan whispered as he turned his back on him. That question took the pure saiyan with surprise. However, he said nothing and listened. "It's okay if we take things slowly from time to time, especially if it's known that it'll not affect others," his eldest son whispered seriously, "But this is very different! Don't be so irresponsible, Dad! Measure your whims!"_

 _Goku couldn't help blinking several times after that scolding. He was about to respond, however at that moment his daughter-in-law arrived and decided to remain silent._

No matter how much he reviewed the scene, he was simply surprised.

He didn't expect that reaction, to be honest. While it was true that his son was more rational than he was, he always had a great respect as for him as his father to the point of not shouting at him.

No, it's not that it bothered him or something like that what Gohan did because, as he just said, he's someone who takes things slowly, more relax. Therefore, he never gave too much importance to these kind of details. Besides, it's not like he's not already used to it, right?

No, it all revolved around the fact that **his Goha** **n** had been brave enough to scold him.

Of course, it wasn't the first time that his own son scolded him; there were other occasions when he had been slightly rebuked by Gohan. However, these situations were more like a plea than a proper scolding, because in the end, the half saiyan was a child back then, and the respect he had for his father was enormous enough to raise his voice to him.

It has only been twice the moments where his son was angry enough to reprehend him for his decisions. The first one was when they were waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to get out from the Time Room, Cell was beating their friends, but the saiyan did nothing more than watch and wait. Of course, this annoyed Gohan to the point of shouting and disobeying his orders, receiving a punch from his father as consequence.

The second time was not long after. When they were training inside the time room, Gohan felt that his father wasn't taking him seriously, that he wasn't considering him as a worthy opponent. Clearly that annoyed him so much that he ended up confirming Piccolo's opinion of him.

Goku never got mad in none of those situations. In fact, he remained silent all the time, listening to his son before giving him an answer, both times silently. He wasn't a person of words, but of actions.

So, no, Goku wasn't mad. He couldn't because... how could he? What reason he had to be? Unlike him, his son had every right to be mad and shout him for putting his most precious thing at risk.

Of course, he was not only putting his son's family at risk, but his own as well.

Sometimes Goku wondered how Chi-Chi and Goten endured him so much. He knew they loved him the same as he adored them, but, like Gohan, they had a limit. Most of the time, his decisions were very unfair to them.

For example, Chi-Chi has always been the one who has taken care of the house; he rarely worked and brought some money to support his family. In addition, she waited seven long years for him to return, and to make matters worse, with a second baby to educate.

Another clear example is he, his second son. Goten was just beginning to live a normal life with his family, with his father and mother at his side after seven years. Although his father went away from time to time for several days in a row, he always came back to play with him. However, what did his father do? Put at risk the universe where they live, what else!

Goku was a mess. If he was already far from being a paternal figure to follow, today where did he was? Compared to Vegeta, he was many miles behind.

Speaking of him, it is funny to think that now the prince of pride was much more homely and paternal than he ever was. I mean, one just have to see how Vegeta didn't want to move away from Bulma's side until his second heir was born, unlike him who took lightly, as always, the fact of not having witnessed Goten's birth.

Seeing and knowing all that... What had happened to him?

"Dad!" Gohan called him, taking the saiyajin warrior out of his thoughts.

He sighed. There was no point in continuing thinking about when everything in him changed. The only important thing now was to win that tournament and ask for his wish; or, if possible, convince Zeno-sama not to eliminate the universes that loose during the event.

"Are you ready?" Goku questioned his son when he arrived where the he, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan were waiting for him.

The young adult turned his gaze to look once more at his wife and daughter, who were firing them with a huge smile. He returned the gesture and looked at his father again seriously. "Yes!"

"Well, then... Let's go!" Goku said before putting his fingers on his forehead and left.

Yes, his son was definitely far, for good, from being what he was and is as a father. However, they had something in common, and it was the welfare of their loved ones. Maybe the way they used to handle it was different, but that didn't take away the fact that, like his firstborn, Goku also had beings he didn't want to lose.

While he will enjoy fighting extremely strong opponents, he was prepared to repair the mess he had just made.

* * *

 **Suki:** Well, this is what I came up with a few days after watching episode 78 of Dragon Ball Super.

I honestly keep wondering what happened to Goku during those months after the fight against Kid Buu. I mean, I know that Toriyama considers that our favorite Saiyan of the anime is far from his counterpart in the manga, and that Goku is much more selfish there -as in super-. However, I read the manga too, and I don't see such a drastic difference from manga to anime. In fact, I think DBS Goku is worse off.

Oh, and no, I don't think Goku is a lousy father, but I do really think he's already many miles behind from Vegeta, and people, that's saying a lot. Let us just remember that, despite his selfishness, our Goku was always very affectionate and loving with his children; and now... well... I feel like he lost something.

Anyways. I liked that Gohan scolded Goku, and I hope this will compose our beautiful Kakarotto so we can go to the end we saw in Z.

Overall, I hope you liked it.

Regards!

P.S: If you find grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me, English is not my first language.


End file.
